


He Makes Me Feel Safe

by The_Girl_Who_Escaped_Gallifrey19



Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: I will be taking requests on the convations. adventures Moana and Maui could have, Maui makes moana feel safe, Moana and Maui are best friends, Moana is at home on the sea, Takes the long way round to enjoy the freedom she has, check end notes for more information
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9398543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Girl_Who_Escaped_Gallifrey19/pseuds/The_Girl_Who_Escaped_Gallifrey19
Summary: Maui made her feel safe. Not that she would ever tell him that. Maui was her best friend...she didn't think she would be back for a while but that was okay...never told them what she was doing only that she was safe...be plenty of time for stories later. She was having far to much fun. I am taking request for convocation/adventure Maui and Moana could have.





	1. Prolouge - Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You'll have to read to find out. Its sort of hard to explain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone. This is one of the Moana stories I have written but have not posted as of yet this is one of two Moana stories I have finished and plan on posting considering the Moana Ao3 Archive is lacking in stories (there are only 160 stories in English which is better then the 67 on FFN). I know it only come out in October/November last year and hasn't gotten much of a following on FFN yet like it has on Ao3 but I hope its popularity will grow and more stories will be written for FFN and Ao3.
> 
> On another note sorry I haven't yet posted chapter 12 of C.E.C.E its not cooperating with me at the moment. I will try and get it posted within the next month or so, the story has 8,742 views which is bloody mind blowing. Thankyou to everyone who taken the time to read and review the story it is much appraised. Yesterday on 19 Jan I turned 18. I will update my profile when I remember :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy the story.

Date: 17/01/16  
Time: 4:19 am - 5:00 am

Moana would never tell Maui he made her feel safe, he would just brag that, of cause she felt safe because he was a demi-god. Once Maui had relaxed Moana found she enjoyed his company. It didn't take long to figure out he was enjoying teaching her. He was loud and kind in complete contrast to how strong and arrogant the legends made him out to be.

He was far more human then he realised.

After the two of them had restored Te Fiti's heart Moana opted to take the long way home allowing her enjoy the freedom she had been granted thanks to the quest. She wasn't ready to go home just yet. Maui visited her every few days to make sure she was okay and enjoying her company which Moana didn't really mind, it was nice to have someone to talk to and help with the sailing. She really couldn't sleep if she wanted to get anywhere

Moana asked to explain some of his tattoo's with out any of the embellishment, she wasn't going to tell anyone the truth. Moana loved to hear the stories - the real stories not the legend in return she told him everything he had missed in the 1000 years he was trapped on pile of rocks under the consolation of his hook: Manaikalani. He had scoffed at hearing the name but Moana knew he was secretly pleased.

In the following eight months Maui taught her some of the finer point of Wayfinding, things he had learnt in the years before he got marooned on that pile of rocks that was supposed to be called and island Maui would never know how much she valued the information he was freely giving her until many years later. When Moana finally returned to Montinui, her parents were over the moon to see she was alive and safe.

Moana told them almost everything that had happened leaving some things out such as Maui not being able to use his hook. She did, however tell them about the shape shifting 'mishap' where he ended up with a shark head. Moana never told anyone she had taken the long way home, letting them believe she had come back soon after restoring Te Fiti's heart. She didn't feel guilty for lying.

There were some things the people of Montinui didn't need to know.

It took around 18 months before everyone on Montinui was ready to return to the sea. Some were staying behind but that was okay, it was a tradition that some villages stayed on the island while the rest of the village searched for another island. During that time Moana found she couldn't stay on Montinui for more than a month before she had get out on the waves for a week or two.

She would often meet up with Maui when she had to leave Montinui for a few days, the two of them enjoying the easy company. Maui helped her figure out some things, giving her tips to help things on their way. For most of the first day or so Maui would fill Moana in on what he had been doing since he had last seen her and as tell her about any new island he had discovered or any interesting news.

Moana felt at home on the sea. Her parents and the villages who had come on the voyage were completely unaware of the visitor they had every few nights. No one but Moana saw Maui and it was probably for the best. She had tried to make Maui seemed a little kinder then the legends made him out to be but was completely find with them thinking certain things about her friend.

Not long after setting out they found an island. Moana wasn't as exited as the rest of the village. Her home would always be on the sea. It was were she belonged. Everyone in the village could see it. Moana stayed long enough to make sure they were properly settled before she disappeared, she had no idea when she would be back but for them not to worry. She would be find she just had to find her friend first.

Maui found her not long after she had left the new island, she had smiled delightedly when he appeared. Moana got the feeling she wouldn't be seeing her parents or the new village for a while but that was okay. Moana had Maui or the ocean to deliver messages to her parents so they would know she was safe. She never told them what she was doing only that she was safe. Besides there would be plenty of time for stories later. She was having far to much fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its not very long but it seemed right to end it there. If any of you have idea's for what adventures they could be having I would be more then happy to write them. I may take requests, which could be rather fun come to think of it. I have a theory that Moana didn't imminently come back to Montinui, we only saw when she arrived back. 
> 
> If any of have any ideas (requests) of the convocations/adventures Maui and Moana had when she was taking the long way home as well as what happens once she's out on the sea again I would be more then happy to write them for you.


	2. I'm Immortal?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place after the first chapter detailing some of the adventures Maui and Moana have along with a surprise revelation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. Here's chapter 2 of my story He Makes me feel Safe. Thank you everyone who has read this story and my other Moana story. I'm shocked at just how popular they even though there aren't that many Moana stories. This story has 112 views (FFN) while my other Moana story Her Ore & Boat (I'm not typing the whole this its too long) has 266 views (FFN). 
> 
> Sorry It's taken me so long to post a second chapter for this story. I was having a small case of writer's block...well more like I couldn't find a story that I had already written that would fit with where I wanted this story to go. This is my 12th Moana Story
> 
> Hope you enjoy

Date: 23/01/17 - 24/01/17  
Time: 11:34 pm - 2:21 am

Moana had been over the moon when Maui had asked her to help him on a quest, he had known she would except, it had been far to long since they had been on a quest and spent any significant amount of time together. Whenever Maui visited the fleet or whatever island they had found he was always accosted by someone. They never really got to spend any time together except at night time but even that was cut short most of the time.

They had been making their way to Lalotai when they came across a giant eel much like the one Maui had spoken about in the past. It only too about fifteen minutes before the thing was dead, Maui would later claim the ocean was helping him which Moana didn't believe. She wished she could have been able to help.

They ran into a few more monsters along the way, having to stop at and island one or twice to restock and rest. A few of the island they stopped at happened to be inhabited and they spent the next few weeks teaching the inhabitance of those island Wayfinding as well as getting ride a _small_ Kakamora problem one of islands had. Maui wasn't even sure what they were doing there.

It was very unusual for Kakamora to be on and island that wasn't their own. It didn't take long to find out they had been shipwrecked due to some sort of monster the small little coconut wear creatures didn't have word for. It was a little surreal for Moana to be taking to the Kakamora and not have them try and kill her.

Moana found it interesting to learn about their culture and beliefs apparently not all Kakamora were pirates, there were a few different Kakamora tribes that got on quite well, since Te Fiti had been restored things had gotten much better for them, the Kakamora only become pirates because had been slowly running on their islands.

The Kakamora on this particular island had been shipwrecked for about 150 years before they had been discovered by the humans, things had been a little ruff to begin with but they had learnt how to co-exist with the humans. In the last ten years a small number of Kakamora had tried to leave the island but had been stoped by whatever monster had shipwrecked them 150 years earlier.

They were over joyed to find the monster was dead and gave Moana and Maui the directions a series of islands with a fairly bad monster problem. The whole encounter left Moana and Maui feeling a little lightheaded, not really sure what had just happened. They stayed for a few more days before they set out in the direction the Kakamora had pointed them in.

The 'fairly' monster problem the Kakamora had talked about was in fact a very big monster problem. It may have been 'fairly bad' when the Kakamora had last been there but it had gotten worse. It took about a month and half to get ride of the monsters, the inhabitance of the island were very thankful.

Not once did Maui or Moana notice how the ocean responded to Moana allowing her to do impossible thing such as create whirlpools, tidal wave and many more things. They likely didn't notice because they were too caught up in what they were doing to really notice anything out of the ordinary.

They were a surprisingly good team, hardly ever having to say anything to each other, being able to predict what their partner was going to do before they even knew it. It was almost like they shared a mind, after the monsters were killed or had been booted back to Lalotai they were exhausted, and not particularly sure what had happened.

They may not have remembered everything about how they defeated the monster, they did however know exactly what the other was going to do or say. It was strange but they weren't complaining it was just a little strange that was all. The link that had seemly formed in the last month and a half took a little getting used to.

The first night after they managed to get a decent nights sleep after defeating the monsters Moana found herself on and island, which looked nothing like any island she had seen. She was looking up at a women with dark curly hair and black eyes, a man who looked a lot like Maui appeared he didn't look happy for some strange reason.

_"He can't stay here. We're having enough problems already we don't need any more," the man who looked similar to the one she had seen earlier said, the women looked down at Moana before nodded, she didn't even seemed to care. Moana suddenly got a sick feeling as she was placed into a basket._

_Not to long later Moana could hear laughter and the sound of running. Two faces appeared above Moana, both looked familiar somehow, the smile on the oldest boys face made him look a lot like the chief she had seen after talking with her grandmother. Another boy ran in holding a necklace, a_ very _familiar necklace and gave it to the oldest boy._

_The oldest boy placed a kiss on her forehead after putting the necklace on. A sound caught their attention and they went away. Moana felt tired and drifted off to sleep, the next time she woke she saw the lady and man again, they were walking towards what looked like a shallow tide pool._

_Before she knew it she was being thrown into the sea, somehow managing to stay above the water. The cold look in the eyes of the women and man would likely give Moana nightmares for a long time. She suddenly found herself on the shore next to the man and women watching a baby who looked no older then maybe 10 months old drift away._

_Moana realised with a start, the baby was Maui. She turned to look at his parents unable to believe what they had done. Why had they done it. Moana felt cold as she numbly followed Maui's parents back to the village, when they got close to the village Maui mother started to cry. Moana could tell she was faking it._

_"Mother, where is Little Brother?" The oldest boy asked, staring up at his mother, he looked to be about fourteen or fifteen years old at the most. Maui's mother bust into tears as the man explained they had taken their eyes off of Maui for a moment when they looked up he had been washed out to sea._

_The news spread fast, that night everyone morned the loss of the child. After the feast was over Maui's mother and the man went into their tent only two find the elders waiting for them. Maui's mother whipped her tears from her eyes, the cold look returning. Moana had no idea what was going on but got the feeling it was nothing good._

_"Is the child gone?" One of the elders asked, Maui's mother nodded not seeming at all guilty she had tossed her into the ocean. Moana felt like she had been doused with ice cold water, how could someone be so cold and uncaring when it come to a child. It made Moana feel sick._

_Moana looked around the room for something to distract her and saw one of the elders standing a little away from the rest of the group, she was looking at them with great disapproval and disgust. Their was a cold fury in her forest green eyes, which looked so very familiar she had a garland of flowers and vines on her head, it looked a lot like a crown._

_"You will regret throwing your son to the sea. You are most certainly not having any difficulties. Things will not be easy for you from this day on," The elder said before walking out of the fale. Once she was outside her appearance changed she become a beautiful women a man appeared out of nowhere, he looked horrified._

_"How could mortals be so careless," the lady said as they walked away from the fale, a trail of dead plant life the only evidence she had even been there. Moana stared at the Women for a moment trying to figure out where she had seen her before. She was so very familiar, it was clear she wasn't human._

_"I haven't the slightest idea sister, there is something strange about the baby. He feels different then any mortal I have ever met," the man said, his voice founded like waves crashing against a beach. The Women looked unconvinced, they walked into the same clearing where Maui's mother had thrown him into the sea._

_The women reached into the tidal pool and pulled out a beautiful smooth slab, carving something into it before walking over to a tree and place it into the ground in front of the tree. Vines and flowers twisted around it making it look like it was another part of the tree. The Man had a mournful look on his face as he watched his sister._

_"Time shall not touch this place. Perhaps brother you are right and the child is meant to do great things, should he in the future want to come home all he needs to do is look for this sign," the Women said as stones rose from the ground in the shape of Maui's hook. Moana stared at the women for a moment before realizing the women was Te Fiti as a human._

_"Perhaps he will, only time will tell," the man said as he motioned towards the tidal pool and some shells appeared over the rocks as the water level rose to cover the rocks. Moana knew almost right away the man was Tangaroa. They two shared a look and suddenly the clearing was sinking into the ground, water rushing up to cover everything. Moana jumped when she heard someone calling her name._

"Moana! Wake up, it's time to go," Maui said shaking his friend awake, she had fallen into a deep sleep, he had been trying to wake her for the last fifteen minutes. He had been startled when she had started to cry in her sleep, it was more then a little worry. Maui was confused when Moana pulled him into a bone crushing hug soon after she had woken up. Since when was she this strong.

Moana didn't say anything a she cried into Maui's shoulder unable to help herself, the dream or memory she had still so clear in her mind, how could someone be so heartless as to throw there child into the sea. Maui wrapped his arms around Moana more then a little confused, whatever she had been dreaming about had clearly upset her.

Moana never told Maui what her dream had been about, she found she couldn't even saying anything about it without starting to cry. She had no idea why it effected her so much, it had happened nearly 5,000 years ago. Maui was alive, he had been found by the gods everything had turn out okay so why did she feel so cold whenever she thought about it.

Over the following months Moana and Maui continued to battle monster, perfectly in sync with each other. It soon become something they relied on. Moana found she only got tired and needed to sleep after they had delt with a rather difficult monster or she had been awake for a long while.

It was after once such battle did Maui and Moana realise something was off. They had _finally_ gotten ride of a monster that had been causes quite a bit of trouble for the nearby islands. Moana wasn't at all tired even though they had been fighting that _thing_ for about a week, she felt sore but nothing a nap and a bit of food couldn't fix.

Moana was relaxing while Maui steered while, her hand trailing through the water, she spun her hand in lazy circle and looked up when Maui let out a gasp, she was shocked to see her Ore was glowing blue, there was a very small whirlpool under her hand, she flicked her wrist instinctively and the whirlpool disappeared but her ore continued to glow.

"Wha-what's going on?" Moana stuttered pulling her hand out of the water, she reached up to scratch her back and shoulders which felt insanely itchy, she looked at Maui when she heard him gasp. She looked down when she felt a insistent tapping on her hand and was shocked to see an miniature version of herself in back and blue ink. Mini-Moana waved as Moana looked up at Maui.

"Curly I think your a demi-goddess. Have been for a while," Maui replied more then a little shocked himself. He knew he should have seen this coming. Everything made sense now, Moana having an innate sense of direction, and being able to pick up on Wayfinding so easy. The connection they shared also made sense now.

It wasn't completely unheard of for two demi-gods to share a link with someone who complimented them in every way. Maui could remember the several times the ocean had responded to Moana. It seems she was destined to become a demi-god all along. Moana stared at Maui unable to believe what she was hearing. Everything made sense now.

"That means the tattoo on my back has..." Moana said trailing off as she turned around to show Maui the tattoo on her back, it was in the shape of his fish hook and detailed their adventure, from Moana arriving at their island, to the Kakamora, Lalotai, Tamatoa, Te Ka and finally Te Fiti, Maui smiled a little when he saw the manta ray swimming around the tattoo. He looked at Moana arm where another tattoo detailing Moana Life was plus something else. It was Mini-Maui.

"It details our journey yeah so?" Maui asked not understanding why Moana was suddenly grinning widely and looked like she was about to laugh Mini-Moana smiled as she ran her hand over the end of the hook tattoo, it was strange but it seemed to fit her oh so well. When Moana turned around Maui could see her necklace start to flicker quickly.

"Maui, I've had that tattoo since I was three-years-old. Only Grandma Tala knew I had it because it only appeared every now and then. Oh the irony. Lets head to Te Fiti and get some answer," Moana replied laughing at Maui's slack jawed looked, he looked down at the ocean who rose up looking rather smug and maybe a little relieved. Before it disappeared it bowed much to Maui and Moana confusion.

Moana and Maui stared at look before they started to laugh, the bond they shared seemed to sing as they set a course for Te Fiti.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't quite figured out to what extent the link between Moana and Maui will go, hell I didn't even plan for there to be one it sort of wrote its self into the chapter, as did the stuff about the Kakamora which is my personal Headcannon. This story pretty much wrote itself which is very unusual as it doesn't happen very often but has very pleasing results.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please comment and tell me what you think, requests are still open, PM me if you have any idea's. This is my longest chapter yet with 2,795 words.
> 
> Question: How long did it take for you to figure out the women in the dream was Te Fiti and the man was Tangaroa?
> 
> Thankyou again for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)


End file.
